Yellow
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Flowers for a reading bookworm. R&R please. Part 3 of ROYGBIV series. Fremione. Fluff. and cute teen awkwardness, who doesn't love that. enjoy!


**-Yellow-**

"Come on Freddie! Just talk to her." Fred Weasley, the ½ of the notorious Weasley pranksters, looked at his best friend, Lee Jordan, uneasily. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the 3-D blue prints of the trio's latest conquest.

"Weasley listen to me." Ripping the paper from Fred's hands and rolling it up lee returned freds glare.

"go talk to her. She'll only be by herself for so long, with harry at detention and Ron having his tonge halfway down lavenders throat." All three cringed, imagining such a sight.

"I-"

"no. I refuse any more excuses. Excuses don't get little bookworms to go out with you." With a slitherin worthy smirk lee had pinned him. Fred knew he was right, it was just there was a much higher chance of rejection.

"Lee, it's just there's so much room for rejection" Fred looked defeated like he had just personally been rejected by Hermione one-hundred times.

"Fred, brother, listen to me," this time George was the one speaking. Looking directly at his twin, George got up. He returned with a handful of small, yellow dandy-lions. "Here give these to her," taking the small weeds, Fred pulled his wand and transformed the small weeds into a bouquet of two different flowers; one type Stella de Oro Daylilies and the other Seattle Dahlia's both beautiful yellow flowers.

"Her favourite flowers" Fred answered George and lee's unvoiced question. Nodding with growing smiles on their faces, they watched as their best friend approached the reading book worm, who sat at the edge of the dock in the black lake.

"Hey Mione, What are you reading?" Hermione jumped slightly started by the sudden presents of another human being.

"Oh, hello Fred, you scared the crickets out of me." Smiling Hermione sat down her book as Fred sat next to her, bare feet dangling into the water.

"What about the grasshoppers? Did I scare those out of you too?"

"Yes, Fred and you scared the grasshoppers out of me." Smiling Fred tried to absorb the twinkle-like giggle that came from his female companion.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Before Fred realised that he was still hold the bouquet.

"These are for you!" Fred handed the flowers over to Hermione , blushing, as she laughed.

"Really? I wasn't sure." Taking the flowers from Fred, Hermione smelled them. "I love Stella de Oro daylilies and Seattle Dahlia! How'd you know these were my favourite flowers?" Fred only smiled at her.

"That's for me to know and you not to know."

"Ginny told you, didn't she?" Fred's face fell.

"No…" both laughing the continued with small chatter, discovering different interests different habits they both possessed…Fred hand would talk really fast and use wild are jesters. Hermione would bight her lip while she was thinking of a good argument or got really passionate about a subject, Fred also noticed how her eyes glowed and her hair crackle, it was adorable.

It was almost dinner time before they realised it, because the sun was on the other side of the lake, gleaming on their faces.

"No honestly, elfish welfare is a huge problem, but it's not only elf's is the werewolf's, centaurs, giants, and all the rest of the kreacher's who we just don't give a chance to live a normal peaceful life."

"Mione I'm not arguing with you on the treatment of them it's awful, but some laws are better in place, they could kill someone or hurt themselves or even-" Fred was cut short as two pairs of feet came clomping down the dock, making Hermione and himself turn to investigate. The two pairs of feet belong to non-other than Harry potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione we've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?" Harry sounded breathless like he had been worried sick.

"I've been here reading, till Fred came over and he and I started talking." Hermione sounded guilty, as if she was told shouldn't have been with Fred, and she had done exactly that. Fred looked as defeated as he had back with Lee and George, he knew it was a mistake; Hermione was just being nice, she would never fancy a guy like him…

"It's dinner time, we should head back." Harry suggested as he nodded toward the castle.

"Alright, let me grab my stuff and I'll be right on your tails." Bending over Hermione grabbed her flowers, and as she reached for her book it was already being lifted by a larger freckled hand. Looking up, she stared at Fred as he stared back into her eyes.

"Here ya go, love, I guess we'll just have to finish this debate another time?" Fred seemed hopeful and pleading all in the same sentence. Hermione smiled.

"Definitely, thank you Fred I had a lovely time talking with you." Blushing Hermione ducked her head with small smile. But the smile started to slip as she watching Fred nodded his head, then walk away, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Come on Mione were gonna be late for dinner!" Ron bellowed, oblivious to the whole transaction between his best friend and brother. Harry on the other hand, not so much.

"Don't call me that!" snapping at Ron Hermione scurried up the hill to the castle before going to her dorm to place her things up, and get some water for her new flowers.

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-Great Hall-Dinner-**

"Oi mate! Check out your yellow flower girl." Looking around Fred looked at the doors, as Hermione entered; her hair was in a half up-half down hair style, with flowers woven.

As Hermione walked past the prankster trio, she was stopped by a voice. "Hey Mione, I really like your hair, where'd ya get the flowers from?" Hermione looked over to the smiling face of Fred Weasley.

"Oh, nowhere in particular, my favourite debater gave them to me, actually. I was gonna see if he'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, so we could finish our debate, what do you think he'd say to that?"

"Oh, I'd think he'd be a down right fool to pass up a date with a beautiful flower like yourself. Say half past nine?"

"I'll see you then."

"I'll bring the yellow flowers." Fred winked as the small book worm walked off, decorated in pretty yellow flowers walked off.

**A/N: what ya think? I kinda think I gave you a cliffy, not a steep one but more a hill. Review please.**


End file.
